Naruto Messed up ooga booga random!
by Insane-Shiv-Demon
Summary: What happens when nothing goes on in the Village of Leaf.Randomness and Craziness is created. What happens when Shika, Chouji, and Tenten go to get ice cream after a random moment at the school. Running into Kisame on the way! Who'll be next!Orochimaru?
1. Shika for ice cream!

**Naruto! Messed up?**

**Created By: Insane-Shiv-Demon!**

Shivi: Welcome to hell! Muwhahah! Just kidding! This is my first Naruto fan fiction so be nice! Thank you all and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Shivi does not own Naruto, sadly not Neji either.

**Chapter 1: Shika group for ice cream!**

In the distance there was a figure. It was flapping like a chicken and laughing. Who could this be? Who knows who cares.

Ninja Academy

"When I call your name come up here and get your scroll for something blah blah!" Iruka said not caring, because the students sure weren't.

"SASUKE IS MINE INO-PIG!" yelled Sakura pulling on the blond girl's hair.

"HE'S MINE FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino yelled back hitting the pink haired girl in the head.

Sasuke sighed.

_Munch Munch Munch. _Chouji stood there beside Sasuke.

Noooo Sasuke did not choose to stand by this... _thing…_munching on chips.

Really Sasuke was just crying inside, wanting to get away from these freaks. Chip crums flew into Sasuke's hair.

"_Mwhahah, Sasuke we will kill your hair, mwhaha, charge!" said the little chip crumbs, supposedly in army suits with little toy guns. The world has gone crazy._

Behind Sasuke was Lee.

"Oh Sakura, my sweet love!" he said all romantically. Sasuke's eye twitch. He waited for Iruka to call his name so he could leave. But noooo Iruka did not care either.

On the other side of Sasuke was Shino. Sasuke feeling a bug crawl up his leg decided to smash it. No one touches Sasuke Uchiha. So said himself.

"NOOOO ALBERT!" cried Shino.

Right in front of Sasuke was the 3rd Hokage. WAIT WHAT!?!

"AHHHH OLD MAN!" yelled Sasuke backing away hitting Lee.

"SAKURA SWEET DARLING" yelled Lee pushing Sasuke side ways a little. Sakura fell on Ino from Lee's push. She grabbed the 3rd Hokage making him fall backwards on top of her. Sasuke fell on the Hokage, Lee losing balance falling on Sasuke.

"DOG PILE!' yelled Naruto jumping on Lee. Shino spinning lost his balance falling on Naruto.

"DOGS!" cheered Kiba jumping on Shino with Akamaru. Hinata, who was dragging behind fell on the poor dog.

Neji getting his chance jumped on Hinata, trying to kill her.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Tenten shrugged and decided to go get ice cream.

Chouji was the one that decided it. Shikamaru didn't care and Tenten…well was Tenten.

The three walked out of the Academy. Kakashi stood there reading his perverted book "Flirting Paradise".

He set his book away from his face. "Yo!" he said lifting a hand up smiling.

"Hi" Tenten said!

"What are you kids doing?" he asked. "Getting yummy ice cream!" Chouji said.

"May I come?"

"Sure!" they all said. Shikmaru didn't, he was sleeping. Kakashi didn't because he asked. Duh.

Not to far away, were two figures with black long over coats with pretty red flowers on them. A tag on it saying "Akatsuki".

"Kisame are you even listening?" asked Itachi. YES! Uchiha Itachi. You know the one who killed his clan, all accept poor little Sasuke. The one that has that long ponytail. A shark friend. One who got feared by Orochimaru.

(Itachi turns to the Author)

"Shut it geeze"

"_Sorry"_

Itachi turned back to Kisame. "Hello Kisame, sharkie you in there?"

"Dur, duh, nur"… (drools over nothing)

Kisame was just standing there being like Patrick Star on spongbob. Hey that's a cool idea!

Itachi can be Squidward! Naruto can be Spongbob. Kisame can be Patrick. Mrs. Puff can be Chouji!

MWHAHAH!!!!

"Hey look its Itachi!" yelled a fan-girl! "YEAH!" all the fan girls yelled chasing towards him.

"AHH RABIE FAN-GIRLS!!!" yelled Itachi running off.

Kisame looked over to see the Shika group. (A.K.A Shikamaru, Tenten, Chouji, Kakashi)

"Yo!"

"Hi!" said Kisame!

"Are you the one that tried to chop Naruto's legs off?" asked Kakashi.

"Yup!"

No one said anything. "Want to come with us to get ice cream?" asked Chouji.

"Sure!"

And so the Shika party kept walking as they got to their destination! The "Ice Cream Shack for all ninjas!"

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued….**

Shiv: CRAZY MWHAHAHA CRAZY!!!!

Naruto Characters: Yeah we know you are!


	2. Gai, Kisame, and Kakashi!

OMG I havn't updated in a long time. Sorry! I just got a new computer! (Yipee) Ok enough about me what happen last time? Lets go over things shall we!

(Screen fades into a flashback)

Excel: NOOO NOT THE FLASHBACKS NEVER!

EXCEL WRONG STORY!

Anyways...

Naruto messed up um ooga booga something I forget!

FLASHBACK!

Kisame looked over to see the Shika group. (A.K.A Shikamaru, Tenten, Chouji, Kakashi)

"Yo!"

"Hi!" said Kisame!

"Are you the one that tried to chop Naruto's legs off?" asked Kakashi.

"Yup!"

No one said anything. "Want to come with us to get ice cream?" asked Chouji.

"Sure!"

And so the Shika party kept walking as they got to their destination! The "Ice Cream Shack for all ninjas!"

**Chapter 2: Gai, Kisame, and Kakashi!**

Meanwhile...

"When Kakashi comes I will fight him and prove that I am better" Gai the Big green beast said! (forgot to add the PING in there!)

"LOOK IT'S KAKASHI!" yelled Lee. "WHERE" yelled Gairunning around in circles.

"There! He is walking with two Genin's a chuunin and an S-ranked missing nin!" Lee cheered jumping up and down like a baboon. (o0)

Gai ran over to Kakashi and the gang. "Hello Rival" he said.

"Yo!"

"Fight me almighty smiter (uhh sp?)" Gai said pointing a finger.

"Yo!"

"NO TRICKS"

"Yo!"

"STOP IT!"

"Yo!"

"Hi Gai-sensai!" Tenten greeted stopping Kakashi from doing any further damage to Gai with his Yo'ing ness.

"Hello Tenten, young youth should not be with perverted!" Gai said pointing another finger at Kakashi. Tenten sweatdropped.

"Hi Gai!" Kisame said waving at the Green Beast. "Hi Kisame!" Gai said back while waving!

The two did a hand shack, then turned around doing a butt wiggly, after that a chest slam and a head butt, then the two laughed! No one said anything for a couple of minutes untill Tenten broke the silence.

"Want to come with us for Ice Cream?"

"Sure!" Gai said. _You will be beaten Kakashi. I will prove to you who is better! _

_PING!_

**Such a short chapter ;.;. Owell next will hopefully be longer!**

**Next time: The gang run into some interesting trouble! Is that Orochimaru in the middle of the road...!**

**Behind the curtain...**

**Shivi: NA NA NA FEEL GOOD! YEH! IT'S ALL GOOD, IT'S ALL GOOD!**

**Naruto: What is?**

**The new naruto episode that came out! 123! Not as funny as the "See what's under Kakashi's mask" one but hey it was really funny!**

**Naruto: Wha...**

**Sasuke: Dobe...**


End file.
